Der Grund
by scarletraika
Summary: Kata orang, cinta tak butuh kata. Cih, persetan dengan semua itu! Aku tetap akan memaksanya berbicara soal alasan perasaannya padaku malam ini. SasuNaru. Written for ZERO.CENT.
1. Chapter 1

Hasil perenungan simple author…

Abo~oout lovee! *kicked*

Dan fic ini special untuk zerO(dot)cent. Hehe. XD

Motou-chan, kau harus R&R! Kalo ngga, awas kau!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:**

AU, OOC, BL. And this is Naruto's POV, because he's so cute. *grins*

Do not like, do not read. It's easy, isn't?

**Happy reading, Minna…**

-Z-

I love you.

Love ya!

Love you too, dear…

Love?

Oh. Great, great, great!

Naruto menggeram frustasi. Memikirkan hal itu—satu kata itu—dalam beberapa hari ini, mampu membuatnya stress setengah mati. What the heck happen with him? Ia bukan tipe orang "sentimental" yang mau memikirkan hal itu sampai berlarut-larut.

Naruto menghela napas.

Awalnya ia hanya iseng, bukan? Merenungkan sebuah kata manis penuh makna itu sambil menyesap susu hangat di dalam sebuah mug. Ahahaha. Saat pertama ia merenung, kata itu memang manis bukan main. Sweet, layaknya gula. Terbayang olehnya cokelat, bunga, kencan, makan malam yang romantis…

Huft…

Pokoknya semua hal yang berbau cinta. Ia bahkan membayangkan beberapa scene di dalam flim-film romantis yang mampu membuat matanya bengkak itu. Ng—termasuk film Titanic ya? Oh, terlalu…

Tapi senja indah yang ia habiskan di balkon apartment-nya beberapa hari yang lalu itu memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Sendirian. Dengan segelas susu sapi hangat di tangan. Mata menerawang jauh ke arah bawah—ke arah jalan raya yang ramai. Menatap beberapa pasangan kekasih yang tengah berduaan. Kadang tertawa kecil sendiri. Dan angin sejuk yang membelai wajah dan meniup helaian rambut emasnya.

Semuanya sangat indah, sampai ia—e-ehem, membayangkan kekasihnya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke? Hah, awal kehancuran indahnya senja hangat itu.

Okay. Ia bukan hendak menjelek-jelekkan kekasihnya atau apa. Tapi memang kenyataannya kalau hal itu benar. Well, at first, ia teringat kalau ia pun sudah memiliki kekasih. Tinggi, tampan, seorang egois yang brengsek. Ahahaha, lupakan… Lalu kemudian ia teringat penembakan Sasuke ke atas dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Oh, malam itu sungguh istimewa 'kan?

Karena penembakan itu bukan dipenuhi kata-kata romantis yang manis.

Oh, bukan. That's absolutely not Uchiha Sasuke's style. Naruto tahu itu. Dan karenanya, di malam penuh sejarah itu, Sasuke langsung menciumnya. Di bawah sebuah pohon. Dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah yang basah akan keringat (ia baru mengajak Sasuke lomba lari). Ahaha. Hal yang membuat Naruto menganga kaget, dan mengangkat suara dengan bodohnya, "w-what was that?"

Duh. That was so damn embrassing, men.

Nah… sampai pada tahap itu, hatinya masih semakin penuh oleh perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Yah, ia tahu saat malam penembakan itu memalukan. Tapi sungguh, jika ia memutuskan untuk membahas hal itu lagi, bahkan seorang Sasuke pun akan tersenyum.

Ah! Sasuke. About that bastard… Yaah… mari kembali ke topik semula.

Pemikiran yang indah itu berubah menjadi buruk saat ia mulai membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Insiden sialan di ruangan kantor Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Saat kekasihnya, dengan tatapan tajam nan angkuh, menolak permintaannya. Permintaan yang bahkan—menurutnya, tentu saja—akan sangat menyenangkan untuk kedua belah pihak. Ia dan Sasuke.

Tapi dengan dingin, sang kekasih malah menolak tawaran brilian darinya.

Tentu saja ia kesal. Apa salahnya ia bekerja menjadi seorang asisten untuk Sasuke? Toh Sasuke sendiri adalah kekasihnya. Dan bukankah dengan begitu, mereka berdua jadi lebih sering bersama-sama? Naruto langsung membantah, tapi Sasuke malah marah. Dengan setengah berteriak Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke apartment mereka. Sembari berkata kalau ia sudah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Sudah mendapatkan asisten dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata yang ia mau.

Naruto merasa sakit hati. Mereka memang tidak bertengkar hebat selepas kejadian itu. Karena saat Sasuke pulang malamnya, mereka langsung menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang, setelah makan malam dengan dua porsi ramen yang Sasuke beli dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Malam yang indah... Ah. Sebenarnya malam-malam mereka memang selalu indah sih. Kecuali kalau mereka tengah ribut.

Tapi diam-diam, ia masih menyimpan rasa sakit itu di hati. Walaupun ia tetap merespon sikap manis Sasuke kepadanya dengan tak kalah manis, ia tetap merasa marah.

Naruto masih membiarkan hatinya mengganjal tak enak, dan ternyata ia semakin merasa buruk di keesokan harinya. Saat perasaan sakit itu semakin menyebar luas dan menggerogoti hatinya semakin dalam.

Karena gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya di hadapan ia dan Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura, sang asisten. Gadis yang membuat hatinya semakin remuk oleh perasaan aneh yang tidak menentu.

Di akhir senja hangat yang penuh dengan perenungan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terbersit di benaknya. Pertanyaan—yang ia yakin seratus persen—akan sangat tidak disukai kekasihnya.

_Uchiha Sasuke… Why the hell he loves me?_

Oh. God…

-Z-

Dan di sinilah aku terbaring. Menggulung diri di dalam selimut tebal layaknya orang idiot. Di atas spring bed empuk yang dilapisi bed cover berwarna biru. Malam yang sangat dingin, karena di luar tengah hujan dan aku menyalakan air conditioner di kamarku sampai ke suhu yang paling rendah. Uh. Tindakan tolol memang. Tapi aku sengaja.

Tentang Sasuke. Orang yang menjadi partner-ku tidur di apartment ini (ng, merangkap kekasih juga sebenarnya), ia sudah pulang dari kantornya, dan tengah mandi. Tetesan air shower yang jatuh ke atas lantai marmer kamar mandi kami, terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Tapi aku sungguh tak mau memikirkan dan membicarakan tentang dia.

Aku masih marah padanya. Dan rasa kesalku padanya semakin menjadi-jadi hari ini. He's a totally bastard. I knew that! Tapi aku tak menyangka ia sebrengsek itu, ia semenyebalkan itu. Hah. Aku tak memasak apa pun malam ini. Dan aku tak memesan apa pun untuk makan malam. Aku mau langsung tidur, dan tidak mempedulikannya. Hell yeah! Aku tidak akan bicara padanya sampai ia memaksaku untuk bicara.

Hahaha.

Uh—

Sebenarnya tadi siang aku menelpon berniat untuk menyapanya seperti biasa. Bukan ke nomor ponsel milik Sasuke, tapi langsung ke nomor telepon kantor ditambah kode angka untuk ruangannya. 113. Awal dari "the worst day ever" yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Aku suka bermain-main dengan Sasuke di tengah-tengah kesibukan kami berdua via telepon. Dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi klien atau rekan kantornya yang serius-serius itu. Ahaha. Saat ia menjawab telepon dariku, aku akan mulai memberat-beratkan suaraku dan mengucapkan kalimat semacam, "hello, sir" atau, "apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan tuan manager yang terhormat?" dan juga, "sir, saya mempunyai tugas untuk anda."

Jika mood humor-nya sedang aktif, ia akan melayani permainan kecil ini, dan turut meracau bodoh bersamaku. Tapi jika ia sedang serius atau sibuk, ia hanya akan mendengus geli, "ck… idiot". Hah. Aku sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya, bukan?

Tapi tadi pagi—yang aku tegaskan sekali lagi sebagai hari terburuk—aku, dengan cengiran senang terukir di wajah dan sudah siap dengan suara "beratku" untuk menyapanya. Ketika suara feminim yang sangat menyebalkan dan jelek itu terdengar dari ujung sana. "Hello? Ruangan Tuan Manager Uchiha. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jantungku berhenti sejenak, sebelum berdetak semakin kencang. Sementara rasa dingin yang tidak enak mulai merambat ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku menahan napas. Haruno. Haruno Sakura. Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja dia yang akan menerima telepon untuk Sasuke. Ia seorang asisten, bukan? Ya. Gadis multi talenta yang lebih disukai Sasuke untuk menjadi asistennya dari pada aku.

Menyebalkan. Dengan hati panas aku menutup hubungan telepon terkutuk itu. Dan bergegas berganti baju untuk ke luar rumah. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan gadis tolol itu laporkan pada Sasuke nanti. Mungkin semacam, "Tuan, tadi ada orang iseng menelpon ke ruangan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa pun, dan langsung menutup hubungan. Kira-kira siapa dia ya, Tuan?"

Ckck. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku berniat main ke rumah Ino, serta menggoda bayi pirangnya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan. Hah. Segera kulupakan urusan bank yang seharusnya aku selesaikan hari ini.

Hal itu sedikit membuatku merasa lebih baik, tentu. Maksudku dengan menghabiskan hari ini bersama Ino dan bayinya yang lucu (tidak ada Shikamaru, karena ia dipanggil untuk menyelesaikan kasus di luar kota), serta Hinata yang tengah tak ada kerjaan dan Chouji yang libur dinas. Ahahaha. Hinata juga membawa pie apelnya yang luar biasa lezat itu.

Tapi… memang hanya sementara. Kepulangan si brengsek barusan membuatku merasa buruk lagi. Dan aku mulai—dengan enggan kuakui—merajuk. Bahkan saat Sasuke mengecup keningku barusan, aku sama sekali tak membalas apa pun. Hanya mematung tegang, dengan mata tertutup. Berpura-pura tidur.

Lalu sekarang, aku baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke.

Huh. Dia benar-be—

Tes.

Tiba-tiba setetes air yang sangat dingin menetes ke atas keningku, membuat kedua alisku mengerut sedikit, dan semua pemikiranku buyar. Dinginnya... Lalu setetes lagi di kelopak mataku yang terpejam, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Dan dua tetes lagi di pipiku. Dengan sedikit menggigil, aku membuka mata kesal.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau belum tidur, Dobe."

Damn bastrard! Uh.

Rupanya dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, ya? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tadi? Aku ingin marah dan langsung berteriak membalas ejekannya. Tapi aku menahan keinginan itu kuat-kuat. Hei. Aku ingin merajuk bukan? Orang merajuk tidak akan mudah dikendalikan emosi oleh hal sesepele tadi. Tidak, tidak. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mata. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Aku tak peduli, dan tidak mau peduli. Biar saja dia de—

"Naruto."

Oh tidak. Dia malah duduk di sebelahku. Dan kini kurasakan tangannya—yang masih dipenuhi oleh tetesan-tetesan air dingin itu—memeluk tubuhku yang tengah terbungkus selimut seperti kepompong. Aku memang tidak merasakan dinginnya tetesan air, karena mereka langsung terserap oleh jalinan benang di selimutku, Tapi dapat kurasakan hawa tak sehat itu membuat bulu kuduk leherku menegang.

"Kau ini kenapa, hn…?"

Ya Tuhan. Dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leherku yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Sial. Aku menyesal tidak menarik selimut biru ini sampai ke kepala. Tapi nanti aku jadi susah bernapas, ya? Uh, terserahlah. Pokoknya aku menyesalkan sesuatu.

Nah, nah. Dasar Sasuke sialan. Lihat apa yang ia lakukan kini. Mulai merangkak ke atas kasur sambil tetap terus memelukku. Bayangkan! Padahal ia sama sekali belum memakai pakaian 'kan? Hanya kurasakan handuk bertekstur lembut itu di pinggangnya. Dan sementara itu, kepalanya yang basah tetap—ngh… berada di leher… ku. Damn bastard.

"Teme! Lepaskan aku, tolol!" jeritku tak tanggung-tanggung. Dengan kasar (dan sangat kesusahan karena selimut tebal ini), kudorong tubuhnya yang dingin menjauh. Sial sekali. Aku jadi kelepasan berbicara. Malahan bukan berbicara lagi, karena tadi aku menjerit keras-keras. Kuambil posisi duduk dengan tubuh masih terbungkus selimut, dan mulai melotot kesal.

Sasuke di depanku. Terduduk sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya dan menumpu berat badannya dengan tangan kanan. Ia mengukir seringai jelek itu ke arahku, seraya menelusuri rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan tangan kiri. Kubalas tatapan merendahkannya itu dengan glare terbaik yang aku bisa.

"Aku lapar. Kau masak apa malam ini?"

Damn Sasuke!

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku tengah luar biasa marah kepadanya? Atau ia pura-pura cuek? Huh. Padahal aku yakin sebelum mandi tadi, ia pasti sudah memeriksa meja makan di dapur sana yang kosong melompong. Masih bertanya seperti itu kepadaku lagi. Ia hanya ingin membuatku semakin kesal saja.

Tapi aku tak akan melayaninya.

Kubanting diriku kembali ke atas kasur, dan membalik badan untuk membelakanginya. "Aku tidak lapar, jadi aku tak masak apa pun," ujarku tenang. Ahahaha. Kena kau, Teme. Aku tak masuk ke dalam perangkapmu. Aku tetap tenang dan tidak marah, huh? Untuk menyalurkan rasa puasku, aku menjulurkan lidah ke arah… ng—dinding.

"Kalau begitu," kurasakan sosok Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "kita makan di luar saja. Cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap." Aku mendengar pintu lemari kami terbuka. Dan kudengar ia meraih sebuah kemeja yang sudah terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Entah kenapa, aku jadi membayangkan wangi khas baju-baju Sasuke yang baru dicuci oleh jasa laundry kemarin. Wanginya khas bukan? Seperti campuran antara wangi parfum laundry yang lembut dengan bau spesial yang tidak aku ketahui namanya. Wangi khas Sasuke. Wangi yang belum pernah kucium seumur hidup dari orang lain.

Err, kenapa pikiranku malah ngelantur kemana-mana begini?

"Masih belum bangun juga, Naruto?"

Kudengar suara beratnya bertanya padaku. Membuatku kembali menghela napas. "Aku tidak lapar," kuangkat suara pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhku. Menghadap ke arahnya yang tengah mengancingkan kemejanya. Aah. Ia memakai kemeja yang itu, ternyata. Kemeja hitam bergaris-garis vertikal merah. Itu kemeja pilihanku untuknya saat terakhir kali kami berbelanja baju di Mall.

Yaah. Memang masih tergolong baru.

Tanpa berkedip, aku memperhatikan kekasihku yang tengah berpakaian. Ia tengah memakai celana jeans-nya yang berwarna biru tua, lalu kudengar suara ritsleting yang ditutup. Dan Sasuke berbalik ke arahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresinya sambil menggulung lengan panjang kemejanya hampir ke siku. Ng—hanya dua kali gulung sih. Itu cuma salah satu dari kebiasaan-kebiasaannya.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan, melihat aku sama sekali belum bangkit dari atas kasur. Haha. Mungkin menjitak kepalaku? Atau kembali mengataiku "Dobe"? Apa pun itu… aku sengaja.

Kubalas tatapannya dengan sepolos mungkin. Tak menunjukkan adanya kekesalan atau kemarahan di mataku. Ah, juga rasa penasaran. Tatapan mata hitam itu tak berubah, tetap tak bisa kutebak. Dan kudengar ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau masih belum bangun juga?"

Astaga…

Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Itu… suaranya lembut sekali. Yaah, tentu saja bukan lembut seperti nada suara Kiba saat sedang menggombal pada Hinata dulu. Karena, sungguh! Aku bersumpah Sasuke tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi untuk ukuran Sasuke, nada suara yang barusan itu memang tergolong sangat pengertian. Mungkin seperti saat ia tengah menghiburku yang tengah terpuruk, atau saat kami baru bertemu setelah beberapa waktu terpisah.

Juga saat kami tengah bercinta. U-uhm…

Entahlah. Tapi aku menganga sejenak.

Saat kusadari, Sasuke sudah berada di hadapanku. Membawa setumpuk pakaian. Yang setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, adalah, sebuah kaus kelabu berlengan panjang milikku, kemeja kotak-kotak lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dan biru pucat milikku, dan celana jeans panjang milikku. H-hei! Kenapa dia membawa pakaian-pakaianku? Aku menengadah menatap wajahnya.

"Cepat pakai ini," ujarnya pelan sambil meletakkan tumpukan bajuku tersebut di hadapanku. "Aku akan mengeluarkan mobilku dari garasi, dan kau bersiap-siap. Kutunggu kau di gerbang depan," dan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan aku yang semakin gondok.

Cih. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak mungkin tidak bersiap-siap dan tidak mengikuti perintahnya, 'kan? Ia memang brengsek. Selalu tahu cara untuk memonopoliku. Huh.

Dengan malas-malasan, aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari gulungan selimut tebal ini. Kutatap tumpukan baju di hadapanku, dan kembali membuang napas. Itu adalah style berpakaianku yang paling disukai Sasuke.

Tak apa. Aku memang mengalah dan akan menuruti perintahnya malam ini. Tapi saat makan nanti, lihat saja apa yang akan menjadi pembicaraan kami. Aku tak peduli jika ia akan marah atau jika ini akan membuat suasana hatinya buruk. Aku mau perasaan mengganjal di hatiku hilang malam ini karena penjelasannya. Bagaimana pun caranya itu, tak akan kubiarkan ia melarikan diri.

Yeaah! We've to talk about… why he does love me?

**To be continued**

Saya jadikan dua chapter karena kepanjangan. Just like my other fanfics. =_=  
Mungkin besok atau lusa saya akan update chapter duanya.

Oh… ada yang mau mendiksikan bagaimana style berpakaian Naruto? Saya sengaja nggak menjelaskan hal itu. XP

Gimme some review…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated for ZERO(dot)CENT. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Happy reading, Minna…**

-Z-

"So," suara yang sudah sangat familiar itu itu memecahkan keheningan yang tejadi di antara kami, "what happen with you? Berlagak seperti seorang schoolgirl yang tengah merajuk begitu." Hah. Sialan… Ia mengejekku.

Sambil melotot marah, aku membalas tatapan tak acuhnya. "I'm a guy. You've already knew that, bastard," balasku tak terima. Seenaknya saja dia itu. Padahal dia pasti sudah tahu siapa penyebab semua ini. Dan membicarakan hal itu, aku jadi teringat niatku saat tengah berpakaian di kamarku tadi.

"Hn."

Kutatap pria berambut hitam di hadapanku ini, yang tengah menyesap jusnya dalam diam. Huh. Tapi yang jelas, ia bukan diam karena merenung, atau memikirkan aku. Karena sementara tangan kirinya memegang sedotan putih itu, jari-jari tangan kanannya sibuk beradu dengan tuts ponsel. Aku memanyunkan bibirku dan bersiap-siap mengangkat suara dengan seserius mungkin.

"Kenapa kau memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, hn?"

Ngh—dan ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya. What's the matter with him? Selalu saja berusaha untuk membuatku merasa kalah dan kesal. Ckck. Dari dulu ia selalu seperti itu. Menyebalkan bukan?

Sekali lagi aku menatap wajah putih yang tengah disinari oleh sinar kebiru-biruan dari ponselnya. Sama sekali ia tak terlihat mempedulikan aku. Eh. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku memanyunkan bibirku kalau ia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahku? Huuh! Dia mau sok hebat-hebatan ya?

"Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak meminum minuman yang aku pesankan?" tanyanya lagi sambil tetap menatap layar ponsel. Hah. Ia memang mau sok hebat-hebatan. Walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya juga, hal itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas bukan? Dia berpikir kalau dia bisa membodohi aku. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Hahaha…

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku seperti orang idiot begitu?" Dan akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit ia tidak mau menatapku, kami dapat bertemu pandang juga. Ia mengalah. Hmph—akhirnya…

"Ehem," aku berdehem pelan sebelum menyesap strawberi float yang Sasuke pesankan untukku sambil menggeser kursi sedikit lebih maju. (Hahaha, saat pelayan bertanya padaku tentang makanan apa yang ingin aku pesan, aku diam saja. Jadi Sasuke yang mengatakannya pada pelayan itu tentang menu-ku. Ia sudah hafal apa yang aku suka, dan apa yang tidak aku suka.)

Kutatap Sasuke yang kini sudah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan diam. Bahkan ketika pelayan itu mengantar makanan pembuka kami, ia tetap diam sambil terus menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arahku. Yeah. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi Sasuke yang serius dan kaku kini.

Lima detik setelah pelayan wanita itu meninggalkan meja kami, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dan aku diam.

Tak kupedulikan lagi suara salah satu musik hip-hop kesukaanku yang diputar oleh restoran ini dengan keras; I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas. Tak kupedulikan lagi suara pelayan pria yang tengah melayani seorang pelanggan pemarah di sebelah mejaku dan Sasuke. Dan aku juga tak mempedulikan lagi obrolan berisik antar wanita di meja belakang kami. Kurasa beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tengah menggosipkan seorang artis muda yang ditangkap kepolisian karena memakai narkotika.

Entahlah. Karena kini aku memfokuskan pikiranku untuk pria menyebalkan dihadapanku ini.

"Kenapa kau menjadi diam begitu?" tanyanya lagi sebelum menyendokkan sup tomat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku sempat melirik sedikit ke arah mangkuk berisi sup krim milikku yang sama sekali belum kusentuh, sebelum aku mendengar Sasuke kembali mengangkat suara, "Kau diam begitu karena Haruno?"

Ia menatapku lagi dengan tatapan menyenangkan itu. Hmph—dingin tapi berusaha untuk tampak pengertian. Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya aku tak mau merusak suasana hatinya yang tengah tenang begini dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku tak mau membuat Sasuke marah dan menganggapku tak mempercayainya.

Tapi di lain sisi, aku juga ingin tahu.

Sasuke tak pernah mau membicarakan hal semacam itu, yeah… aku sangat mengerti. Tapi ada kalanya aku membutuhkan penjelasan. Selama ini aku mencoba untuk menyenangkan hatinya dengan tidak pernah membicarakan soal perasaan kami dan hanya menjalani hubungan ini dengan terbuka dan penuh kepercayaan, bukan?

Jadi menurutku, ia juga harus mengerti kalau suatu saat ia harus menyenangkan hatiku dengan pembicaraan panjang mengenai apa yang tengah kami jalani ini (tentu saja karena sebenarnya aku adalah seseorang yang talkactive, tidak seperti dirinya). Dan aku memutuskan kalau "suatu saat" itu adalah malam ini. Malam ini, di mana ia akan kuminta menjelaskan padaku tentang alasan perasaannya padaku. Aku membutuhkan itu.

Dan kurasa ini adil.

Jadi tak akan kuizinkan ia marah atau mengubah topik.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan serius, dan sedetik kemudian aku menarik nafas panjang. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk berbicara 'kan, Sasuke?"

Kulihat ia memutar bola matanya.

Dengan gugup, aku menelan ludah. Okay, Naruto… Ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus yakin kalau Sasuke pasti mengerti dan tidak akan marah. Kau tahu betul ia sangat mencintaimu, bukan? Kau hanya membutuhkan sedikit penjelasan.

"Sasuke," panggilku tegas. "Why do you love me?"

Aku tak berani menatapnya. Uuh. Ayolah… jangan jadi pengecut begini. Toh sosok di depanku ini hanyalah seorang Sasuke. Apa kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi setelah ia mendengar pertanyaanku? Kalau ia meninjuku, aku bisa balas meninjunya. Kalau ia menciumku, aku akan menolak sampai ia mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan kalau ia marah, uuh… aku akan berusaha balas marah padanya.

Atau tidak ya?

Kulirik sosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk di depanku ini. Ia meletakkan sendoknya tanpa suara, dan membalas tatapanku. Sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar.

"Jangan bertanya hal bodoh semacam itu."

Dan sebuah jarum kecil menusuk jantungku. What the fucking hell?

"Kau bilang ini pertanyaan bodoh, brengsek?" Tangan kananku yang berada di atas meja mengepal kuat. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tak tahu bahwa hal itu sangat penting di dalam hubungan kita?" kutekan rasa panas yang sebenarnya ingin sekali kukeluarkan untuknya. Ia anggap hubungan di antara kami ini apa? Sebuah permainan?

"Heh! Aku bertanya padamu, dan kau harus menjawabnya malam ini juga, teme. Aku tak akan membiarkan malam ini berakhir dengan kita yang saling bercinta di atas ranjang, dan melupakan masalah ini begitu saja." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Karena malam ini, kita sama sekali tidak bertengkar. We just… have to talk."

Sasuke memandangku tajam, dan aku membalasnya tak kalah tajam.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi," aku menelan ludah pahit. Entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali melanjutkan kalimat ini. Uh. Percayalah! Aku sangat tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa kalau aku tak mempercayainya lagi hanya karena seorang gadis.

Walaupun memang karena gadis tolol itulah pertanyaan ini berasal.

"Tapi," kurasakan setetes keringat di keningku yang tertutupi poni pirang, "aku hanya menginginkan kau menjelaskan padaku alasan kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu, Teme. Jelaskanlah sebanyak yang kau bisa, dan aku sudah merasa puas."

Kekasihku masih menatapku. Ia mengambil posisi bersidekap, sementara dapat kulihat kalau tulang rahangnya yang menonjol itu mengeras. Uh. Ia sangat menganggap serius hal ini, ternyata.

"Hn." Tiba-tiba ponsel hitam miliknya menyala, memperdengarkan nada yang menunjukkan kalau ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Kulirik Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak melirik ponselnya, dan hanya terus menatap mataku. "Kau sudah tahu kalau mimpi basah pertamaku adalah tentang dirimu."

Hah? Apa! Aku terhenyak kaget. Kubuka mulutku, tapi tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar. Astaga… Apa yang ia ucapkan barusan tadi? Bisa-bisanya ia mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu saat aku tengah mencoba untuk serius begini. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, dan aku mengirimkan glare-ku untuknya. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu santai sambil mengukir seringai.

"Kau ingin aku untuk jujur, 'kan?"

Aku menggeram. "Tentu saja, brengsek. Tapi bukan seperti itu!" Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan, "Kalau itu yang kau jadikan alasan utama menyukaiku, artinya kau hanya mencintai tubuhku saja? Begitu?"

Kulihat ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkin tak menyangka kalau kalimat sekasar itu akan keluar dari bibirku malam ini. But for the God's Sake, aku tengah kalut sekarang. Aku mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sasuke selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, tapi tingkah Sasuke malah membuatku semakin bingung. Kusenderkan tubuhku yang lemas ke kursi.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya untuk menyesap sedikit jus melon berwarna hijau muda itu. Sungguh. Aku merasa ingin muntah jika membayangkan rasanya. Rasa tawar, tidak manis sama sekali, dan tak memiliki aroma yang lezat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke meyukai jus buah semacam itu. Tomat, melon, etc..

Entahlah.

"Jadi apa maumu?" aku segera mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Sasuke. "Kau ingin aku melamarmu dan kita segera menikah?"

Wajahku kembali memanas. Sial sekali. Ternyata malam ini kegilaan Sasuke sedang kumat. Sekarang aku menyesal membicarakan hal ini dengannya sekarang. Bisa-bisa pembicaraan ini tidak selesai-selesai kalau begini caranya. Hahaha. Aku mentertawakan pikiran konyolku dalam hati. Kegilaan Sasuke, huh? Ia pasti akan menjitakku jika tahu pikiranku ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, teme!" aku membentak dia yang terus saja bersikap acuh tak acuh sambil menggerutu di dalam benakku sendiri. Sebenarnya hati kekasihku ini terbuat dari apa sih? Baja atau batu? Masa' ada orang yang sebegitu dinginnya sampai tak mau membicarakan masalah perasaan sama sekali? Bahkan jika tujuannya untuk menyenangkan hati orang yang ia cintai. Uuuh.

Ia mencintaiku atau tidak? Kalau cinta artinya hati Sasuke masih seperti orang normal 'kan? Dan aku yakin ia benar-benar mencintaiku. Sekali lagi kutegaskan kalau aku bukan tidak mempercayai perasaan Sasuke padaku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak keras-keras. Aku. Hanya. Ingin. Tahu. Alasannya.

Uh—

Aku tersentak saat kudengar suara kursi Sasuke yang berdecit pelan. Kutatap matanya yang tengah menatapku.

"Aku tak mengerti."

Aku hampir meloncat kaget. Entah kenapa nada suara Sasuke kali ini benar-benar terdengar berbeda. Lebih berat. "Kenapa kau tak mengerti?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, lalu kenapa kau masih membutuhkan alasan?" Saat aku ingin membuka mulut untuk membantahnya, ia kembali bersuara, "Sedangkan aku… Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, dan aku tak membutuhkan apa pun kata-kata lagi. Jika aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha memaksa orang itu untuk mencintaiku. Tapi jika ia sudah mencintaiku, ya sudah…" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tak membutuhkan apa pun kalimat penjelasan lagi. Jadi untuk apa kau membuat sebuah masalah di antara kita karena pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kupikir lebih baik, seseorang langsung berbuat dari pada hanya berbicara tak jelas. Talkless do more, Naruto."

Dan aku merasa tersindir.

Tentu aku mengerti apa maksud ucapannya itu. Aku juga sangat tidak menyukai tipe orang yang hanya mengumbar kata-kata tapi tak berbuat apa pun.

Tapi masalahku ini 'kan berbeda. Aku bukan meminta Sasuke untuk menggombal padaku. Aku bukan memintanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padaku. Aku bukan memintanya untuk memuji kelebihanku sehingga aku tersanjung. Aku bukan memintanya mengucapkan kata-kata romantis untukku seperti yang Kiba lakukan untuk Hinata.

Oh God… Aku juga tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu.

Alasan, reason, gunder, whatever! Cukup itu, Sasuke. Cukup itu yang ingin kudengar. Kenapa kau ini tak bisa mengerti?

Kutarik napas panjang, dan aku menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit nanar.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk banyak berbicara, teme. Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasanmu, itu saja," aku berhenti sejenak. "Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun kita berhubungan, juga baru kali ini aku membicarakan tentang hal ini. Apa susahnya untukmu? Apa susahnya untukmu kalau kau mau sedikit menjelaskan apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Tubuhku? Wajahku? Mataku? Otak bodohku? Apa, Sasuke? Apa?"

Kulihat Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Kau hanya bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku. Kau. Mencintai. Aku." Kuhela napas dengan cepat. "Tapi apa alasanmu mencintaiku? Kau tak pernah bilang kalau aku pintar. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mempesona. Kau tak pernah bilang masakanku enak. Kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau suka caraku menyetir mobil. Kau bilang kopi buatanku selalu kemanisan untukmu. Kau tak pernah memakan cokelat buatanku sejak dulu. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku."

Dan aku kembali memperhatikannya. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, sementara matanya tetap memandangku. Kulihat garis wajahnya sedikit melunak, tulang rahangnya tak lagi kaku. Dan aku menahan nafas saat melihat tatapan lembutnya yang ia tujukan kepadaku. Bibirnya membuka padahal ia tak ingin mengucapkan apa pun.

"A-aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu, Teme," lanjutku pelan. "Aku ingin bekerja, tapi kau melarangku. Kenapa? Padahal kau tahu kalau aku pasti akan sukses dalam berkarir. Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk tinggal di apartment kita dan mengurus hal-hal yang kecil remeh. Padahal kau tahu aku bisa melakukan banyak hal yang lebih besar dari pada itu. Dan kemarin, saat aku meminta untuk jadi asistenmu—asistenmu, okay? Asisten dari kekasihku sendiri—kau pun melarangku, dan malah,"—ucapanku terhenti karena aku merasa kerongkonganku tercekik—"memilih gadis bernama Haruno Sakura."

Kupejamkan mataku, dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Uh. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan ini.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih gadis itu yang menjadi asistenmu dari pada aku? Karena gadis itu lebih pintar dari pada aku?" kurasakan mataku memanas. "Lalu apa yang membuatku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku dan tidak mencintai orang lain? Apa yang membuatku lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di luar sana di mata kekasihku sendiri? Mengapa kau mencintaiku? Mengapa kau lebih memilih aku, teme? Sementara banyak orang yang melebihi aku. Lebih pintar, lebih manis, lebih cantik, lebih seksi, lebih anggun, lebih pintar masak, juga ada wanita-wanita yang dapat memberimu keturunan, lebih—"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh remasan familiar di tangan kananku yang begitu dingin dan berkeringat. Aku membuka mataku.

Kulihat mata hitam Sasuke yang tenang. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan. Tatapan sayang, rindu, dan… ng—cinta? Aku terhenyak.

"Kau tak percaya saat aku bilang kalau aku membutuhkanmu?" tanyanya lirih.

Kaget, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Sasuke bilang kalau ia membutuhkanku? Oh. Kalimat penuh emosi yang ia ucapkan saat kami sedang di ranjang? Saat kami tengah, err—lupakan! Tapi kupikir ia tidak serius saat itu.

"Kau," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan-lahan. Lambat sekali. "Kau tak tahu kalau hanya kau yang aku inginkan? Hanya kau yang menjadi kebutuhanku hidup?" Pria berambut hitam itu menggeleng pelan. "Kau masih sama seperti saat dulu kita masih sekolah, dobe. Kau tak pernah berubah, ternyata…"

Aku tercenung. Apa maksudnya aku tak pernah berubah?

"Kau selalu sama," lanjut Sasuke. "Selalu menjadi seseorang yang berlagak sombong dan membuat semua orang yakin bahwa kau adalah tipe orang yang terlampau percaya diri. Padahal,"—Sasuke memandangku lekat-lekat—"kau adalah orang yang sangat memandang rendah dirimu sendiri."

"A-apa?" nafasku tercekat, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kalimatnya. Aku merasa… sangat tidak mengerti.

"Dulu, kau membuat anak-anak sekelas menjadi kesal karena sikapmu yang terlalu percaya diri itu. Mereka tertipu." Aku sedikit menggigil saat merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dalam. "Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang tahu seluk beluk dirimu sebenarnya. Kau yang rendah hati—dan bahkan rendah diri. Kau yang terkadang meragukan dirimu sendiri kalau kau pantas dicintai. Sifat dan sikapmu yang sebenarnya. Dan di balik itu semua… pengertianmu yang besar."

Bibirku bergetar, dan aku tetap tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini adalah Sasuke yang selalu mampu membuatku… merasa kehilangan kuasa. Kuakui, terkadang ia memang mampu mengendalikanku (dan tentu saja aku juga mampu mengendalikannya!). Tapi kalimatnya itu membuatku serasa naik ke langit ke tujuh. Dan aku tetap tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, dan berbisik, "Aku menyukai sosokmu, aku menyukai matamu, rambutmu, tubuhmu. Aku menyukai masakanmu, aku menyukai semua tindakan dan kata-katamu, aku menyukai pengertianmu. Bagaimana kau bersikap saat aku sedang senang, bagaimana kau bersikap saat aku sedang kesal, bagaimana kau bersikap saat aku sedang serius, bagaimana kau bersikap saat aku sedang marah, bagaimana kau bersikap saat aku sedang semangat. Bagaimana caramu untuk mengerti aku."

Aku tercenung. Begitukah? Begitukah pemikirannya tentang aku?

"Aku bersumpah tak ada makhluk lain yang bisa mengerti diriku sebaik kamu. Kau dengar itu, bodoh?" Ia memicingkan mata hitamnya dengan tajam, dan aku mulai menggigit bibirku. "Aku mau kau jangan terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri. Kalau aku tak berkomentar apa pun, artinya aku sudah sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu. Dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa melampaui kau."

Aku merasa bangga, sungguh. Hehe. Sasuke memujiku bukan? Dan aku merasa ingin tertawa sambil menangis.

"Aku tak suka kau bekerja untukku. Aku jauh lebih suka melihat kau mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang kau bilang remeh itu, dari pada aku melihatmu sibuk dan kehilangan waktu kita, bahkan jika kau bekerja menjadi asistenku sendiri. Kau pikir pekerjaan Haruno itu mudah? Dan ia jadi memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersamaku? Tidak, dobe."

Sasuke terdiam untuk menghirup sedikit jusnya lewat sebuah sedotan putih. "Lagi pula siapa bilang pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang kau lakukan selama ini itu remeh? Banyak teman-temanku mengeluh karena mereka tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengurus tagihan listrik, tagihan telepon, tagihan air, tagihan kartu kredit, dan sebagainya. Sementara pacar atau istri mereka tak mau tahu dan tak mau membantu soal itu."

Aku menelan ludah, dan memutuskan untuk meminum sedikit strawberi float milikku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa mulutku begitu kering.

"Dan kau? Kau dengan rajinnya mengerjakan itu semua tanpa kusuruh lagi. Kau mengurus keuangan kita dengan rapi dan teratur. Kau bahkan lebih tahu kapan masa passport dan ID card-ku habis dari pada diriku sendiri, lalu mengurusnya sampai selesai hingga aku tinggal terima beres. Dan kau bilang kalau kau dan pekerjaanmu itu tak ada artinya?"

Mata hitam itu memandangku tajam, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengukir cengiran.

"Entahlah, teme…"

Sasuke mendengus keras sambil menatap sayang ke arah sup tomatnya yang mulai mendingin. "Sekarang kau sudah puas?"

Aku membalas genggamannya dan meremasnya kuat. Kurasakan setetes air keluar dari mataku, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Yeah, aku tahu saat ini pasti aku terlihat sedikit cengeng, tapi aku tak peduli. Karena sungguh, ini adalah moment yang menyenangkan. "Kau tak tahu betapa berartinya kalimatmu itu untukku, teme."

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti kau." Dan ia mengukir senyuman tipis. "Sebenarnya aku sungguh tak masalah dengan sikap rendah diri, sikap merajuk, dan sikap-sikap jelekmu yang lainnya itu. Karena menurutku, itu sudah satu paket. Dan seperti inilah Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, tidak setiap hari ia berbicara seperti itu. Dan aku mengangguk pelan, "Thanks, Sasuke…"

Sasuke berdiri dan memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekeliling kami, ia memberi sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku.

"No one can replace you, love."

"Yeah, I knew."

-Z-

Aku terbaring di atas kasurku sendiri sambil terengah-engah. Sementara sosok lain di ruangan ini terus menciumi leherku yang basah. Astaga, aku berkeringat. Padahal suhu ruangan ini sudah mencapai 16º celcius. Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Hu~uuh.

Kurasakan geli saat ia meraih pinggangku, dan menggelitiknya pelan. Sambil tertawa dan berteriak keras, aku memeluk lehernya semakin erat, sementara kepalaku kudorong kuat-kuat ke belakang.

"Sasu—" kutarik nafas banyak-banyak saat ia menarik diri dari leherku. Gila dia ini. Padahal kami baru saja pulang, saat dengan tiba-tiba ia menarikku jatuh ke atas kasur yang berantakan. Bahkan aku belum melepaskan kemeja luarku yang sama sekali tak terkancing, apalagi kaus kelabuku yang kini sedikit lembab. Dan saat aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan teguran, ia malah membungkamnya dengan kuat.

"Diamlah."

Bibirnya yang berasa manis-tawar itu memagut bibirku dengan cepat, sehingga aku tersentak kaget. Dan saat aku mulai bisa mengambil kontrol ke atas tubuhku lagi, segera kuikuti permainannya. Ia mengecupku dengan lembut, melepasnya, dan mengecupku lagi dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

"Ngh—"

Kurasakan ia menghisap bibir atasku, lalu lidahnya menjilat bibirku untuk masuk. Lidahnya yang bersentuhan dengan lidahku masih berasa jus melon tadi, tapi aku tak merasa keberatan. Hahaha. Karena rasa itu berasal dari mulut Sasuke. Ia memutar lidahnya dan aku membalas ciumannya dengan nakal. Aku mendorong lidahnya kuat-kuat, tak membiarkan ia menang dan menelusuri mulutku dengan begitu mudah. Enak saja ya. Uzumaki Naruto tak akan mau kalah begitu saja, tahu.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan tanganku pada lehernya, sementara tangan kananku meremas rambut hitamnya. Dan tiba-tiba lidahnya keluar dari mulutku—yang aku tahu pasti, itu hanya jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali menciumiku.

Namun maaf saja, kali ini aku tak membiarkan itu terjadi. Sedetik setelah ia menarik lidahnya dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, aku langsung menyerangnya.

Kukecupi dagunya yang putih itu ke arah atas, lalu aku menghisap bibir bawahnya. Yang membuatku senang adalah bahwa ternyata Sasuke tak melawan, aku mendesah sendiri. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya, sekali-sekali dibiarkan mendominasi. Hehe—bahkan ketika aku menjilat bibirnya, ia langsung membuka mulut tanpa penolakan. Aku mengerutkan keningku sedikit. Tapi dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir, aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ini saja.

Sasuke menyambutku, ia membiarkanku mengecap rasa melon di mulutnya, membiarkan lidahku menjilati gigi-giginya, membiarkanku menelusuri gusinya. Tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangku tak bergerak. Ya, ia tak mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuhku, atau meraba pahaku, atau apalah. Tidak, tangannya benar-benar hanya diam.

Aku memberikan tatapan bertanya pada mata hitamnya setelah aku melepas ciumanku. Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali. Namun—entah karena tiba-tiba kejeniusannya hilang mendadak atau ia hanya malas—Sasuke tak merespon tatapanku. Dasar, mungkin ia sedang error sehingga tak mengerti bahasa isyarat. "Bastard?"

Dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba ia memagut bibirku lagi, terus menjilati bibirku sampai basah dan kemudian menggigit kecil. Aku menikmati saja karena tadi ia sudah membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku mau. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mulutku yang memang sengaja kubuka, menghisap lidahku selama beberapa detik dan dengan tiba-tiba menjilat gusi atasku.

Jika ciuman kami sudah sampai ke tahap ini, aku akan—dengan besar hati—mengalah. Mengurangi sikap ingin mendominasi, dan mendesah pelan saat merasakan geli pada dinding atas mulutku. Lalu tangannya yang selama itu berada di pinggangku akan mulai melepas bajuku sambil mengecup dan menggigit leherku. Dan aku juga akan membuka kancing kemejanya.

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kali ini… ia malah menjauhkan diri. What…?

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari atas tubuhku tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, dan aku tak mengerti mengapa ia berhenti sampai di sini.

"T-teme?"

Mata hitamnya memasuki kedua alat penglihatanku, membuatku terdiam walau tetap berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan. Ia mengecup keningku sebelum membaringkan diri di sebelahku. Kurasakan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku dari samping. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia sudah memejamkan mata.

Kutarik napas pelan, sebelum kembali mengangkat suara, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" ia bergumam pelan sambil membuka sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Ia tak menjawab, dan malah kembali menutup mata. Kurasakan tangannya menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat, dan ia menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dadanya secara paksa. Aku menyernyit.

"Hei~!"

Hening.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Dan ternyata ia juga tengah menatapku. Dasar Sasuke brengsek sialan.

"Jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur…" Dan ia kembali mengecup keningku dengan tenang. Aku jadi sedikit kesal. Apa-apaan sih dia ini? Mau berlagak sok tidak mengerti ya?

"Oh ya?" tanyaku mengejek sambil memajukan kedua bibirku. "Kupikir kau mau terus lanjut tadi, tak biasanya kau langsung berhenti begitu."

"Jangan memanyunkan bibir," ujarnya sambil membuka mata. Dan Sasuke kembali mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirku. "Lagi pula, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak mau malam ini berakhir dengan seks."

Hah?

Oh God… Aku. Sangat. Tidak. Menyangka.

Lalu kemudian, aku tertawa. Dengan perasaan senang yang sangat meluap-luap, aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Tertawa sampai nafasku habis dan mata beriris biruku mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Tertawa sampai wajahku memerah.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekapku semakin erat. Dan saat aku memberontak untuk melihat wajahnya, ia tengah tersenyum. Segera kukalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

"Hei…"

"Hn?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tahu."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu…" Sasuke mencium kedua mataku. "Love you too, baby…"

Dan aku kembali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah jitakan lembut di kepalaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Hehe. Tiba-tiba malam ini dia menunjukkan pengertiannya secara terang-terangan begitu, aneh sekali rasanya.

Hah, tapi apa kubilang. Tak ada salahnya saling membicarakan perasaan sedikit seperti tadi…

**Fin**

Naruto ketawa seneng karena ternyata Sasuke mengindahkan ucapannya saat di restoran tadi. Wakakakak XD walaupun sebenarnya sayang banget ya? *winks*  
Kan udah hampir tuuh…

Terus saya tahu, kalau Sasuke memang berbicara sangat banyak di sini. Tapi untuk membuat yang terkasih merasa lebih baik, kenapa enggak? *ngelirik Sasuke yang coretmeronacoret membuang muka*

Jadi—kalau menurut saya sih—Sasuke nggak terlalu OOC. Kan nggak mungkin juga pria berusia 24 tahun masih bersikap emo saat kekasihnya sedang marah dan membutuhkan penjelasan. =_=  
Nggak dewasa banget itu namanya, kan? *mencak-mencak sendiri*

Terus lagi, soal Naruto yang rendah diri itu… eng—itu hanya kesan saya pribadi aja.  
Kesan yang saya tangkap waktu dulu baca manga-nya di scene saat Naruto hampir membuka segel Kyuubi di pertarungannya dengan Pein, terus ayahnya (Minato-samaa!) datang. Dan Naruto nangis pas dia tau kalo Yondaime itu ayahnya, lalu marah-marah ke Minato.

Oh God… I love that chapter so damn much! XD  
Tapi jangan tanya gimana bisa saya dapet kesan gaje gitu. Karena pastinya saya nggak akan bisa jelasin. *kicked*

Well, feed me back please…? X)


End file.
